Piña Colada and King Arthur Along with Prince Albert
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Sasuke has an extra ticket to Hawaii, so he brings Naruto along. Drinks on the beach can lead to many strange things.
1. Chapter 1

**Pina Colada, King Arthur, and Prince Albert**

_The Crown Prince Has a Nice Head!_

A NaruSasu Oneshot

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **I'm a little lazy today, so this may be a three-shot fic. #6 in the count—10 more days until b-day time! And guys, if you have a prince albert, (and girls who know guys with them), please take care of them and use proper hygiene. Ebola's not an STD, but Koffeeholic cares about you.

**Pina Colada, King Arthur, and Prince Albert**_ The Crown Prince Has a Nice Head!_

Sasuke had graduated University in June and got himself a well-paying job his internship was over. To reward himself, he decided to go on a Hawaiian vacation with his girlfriend, Sakura. Unfortunately, that extra plane ticket and that beach-view, four-star hotel room would go to waste. Sakura started sleeping around with Suigetsu, Sasuke's ex-boyfriend.

Sasuke came out as gay in his third year of high school when he was dating that white-haired guy. But when they went to separate universities, they broke up, freeing Sasuke to explore his sexuality. Catching Suigetsu pounding his (ex)-girlfriend's backside in her dorm room was a deathly blow to Sasuke's heart, and because of that, he vowed to never give his heart to a woman again.

Why not keep his heart from men too? Sasuke knew Suigetsu wasn't going to be with him forever, and he couldn't resist the call of rock-hard abs and cocks. Breasts were just…"eh" to him. He became completely indifferent to them and vaginas.

His flight would be leaving in the morning, and he had no one he could give the ticket to. Shikamaru had to give physics lectures that week. Neji had to start his medical residency. Kiba was already vacationing in California with Hinata, leaving Akamaru with Ino and Sai (Kiba didn't want to though). And he definitely didn't want to sit 12 hours on a flight with Lee.

That left his old roommate, Naruto. Naruto wasn't a bad (looking) guy; he was just strange in Sasuke's eyes. His first impression of him was nearly a mental scar—nightmarish tattoos. He had whiskers tattooed on his cheeks and a trail of paw prints on his neck. And since the blond liked to air dry after showers (no towels!), Sasuke discovered even more. The trail of paw prints led to a fox, a toad with teeth like a shark's, various lines of kanji, and a swirl over his belly button graced his tan skin in places someone would only know about if they got intimate with him.

Because Naruto often left a certain region that could've used a bit of covering out in the open after a shower, Sasuke's eyes trailed to his tanned little fellow. It wasn't little to Sasuke (even though he had encountered bigger), but it was a decent size. The thing that stood out was a strange fold on its head. Sasuke had heard Naruto talk about a piercing called a "prince albert" once, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he never asked him to explain.

That night, after he got home from work, Sasuke had a talk with Naruto over the phone about his vacation situation.

"Really? You want me to fly to Hawaii with you?" Naruto asked him, unsure if Sasuke was serious.

"Yeah. For five days and four nights."

Naruto's whiskers sank into a blush. "Is there just one bed? You wanna share it with me, teme?" he said in a flirty voice.

"Ughhh. You'll get the couch," Sasuke sighed, blushing too. He didn't want to seem as if he was coming onto him. "Listen, if you wanna go, you better start packing. Our flight leaves at ten and I'll pick you up at seven."

"M'kay, teme. I'll pack a bunch of Speedos!"

The call ended with a click. Sasuke felt that he was going to regret this vacation just that soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **There's four more days of constant updates, and four more days till b-day time for me! Put me on author alert for a flood of Harry Potter fics (Drarry, Snarry, Nuna, Romoine) and some more Naruto fics (KakaIru, NaruKono, SasuNaru). Let me know if you like smut! You know I do~

**Pina Colada and King Arthur Along with Prince Albert Ch 2**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up earlier than his alarm. Before he opened his eyes, he experienced a nightmare—Naruto and him sexing on the beach. It even left him with a bit of morning wood. The pain of his break-up with Sakura rushed through his heart and quickly settled his hardness. He tossed aside his sheets and grabbed himself a light breakfast from the kitchen. Chewing on the lukewarm breakfast pocket, he thought to himself, _'Why the hell am I dreaming of Naruto?! He annoys the hell out of me, that dobe! He's not even that hot…oh who am I kidding? When I'm horny, any guy looks hot…'_

He hopped in the shower and jumped back out to brush his teeth. As the sun began to peek from behind the horizon, Sasuke was fully dressed and packing his luggage into the trunk of his car. With a slam of a door and the turn of a key, he drove down the road to get Naruto. Hopefully he was already up.

PCKAAPA

Sasuke climbed up the stairs to Naruto's apartment and gave a loud knock to 25B's door. "Naruto, I know you're not sleeping in there!" he called out, only to be yelled at by other tenants on the floor. "Sorry," he whispered back.

"The door's open, Sasuke. Come on in!" he heard Naruto say. When he opened the door, he saw a towel-less, tattooed, and tanned body hovering over a bulging suitcase on the couch. His damp blonde hair gave away that he had just stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke couldn't decide whether he should have a nosebleed or a meltdown, so he just panicked and fell to his knees. "Naruto! I thought you packed last night! We only have two hours to get to the airport now!" He was so distraught that he didn't take time to notice Naruto's new tattoos.

"It's okay. I'm packed, but I decided to add other things besides Speedos this morning." Naruto slipped into some snug briefs and a pair of skinny jeans and tossed on a white tank top. "Just let me catch a little breakfast and we can get going." The blonde ducked into his little kitchen and returned crunching on a fish taco.

Sasuke recollected himself. "I hope you packed light since heavy luggage is extra."

"It's not that much, Sasuke. Go crank up the car," the blonde laughed at him. "I'll be down in a sec—"

"I should've never invited you! I'm leaving you here!" Sasuke exited his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He was really frustrated with Naruto that morning.

Desperate to vacation in Hawaii, Naruto quickly grabbed his luggage, jammed on a pair of flip-flops, and raced downstairs. "Don't be so hasty, Sasuke! I'm coming!"

When he got onto the sidewalk, the cold morning air slapped against his skin, making him shiver a little. He spotted Sasuke's car on the curb. The engine revved as if the car was going to fly off at any moment. So Naruto hurried on over and yanked at the door. But it was locked as it could be.

"Sasuke! Please let me go with you! I'm sorry!" the blonde cried as he gently banged on the window.

Sasuke pretended that he couldn't hear him though, but he hated how sad Naruto sounded. Feeling somewhat guilty, he rolled down the window and turned down the radio. "Listen Naruto, I won't put up with your crap this week. I'm already pissed since the plane takes off in an hour and a half. I'll ask you one last question that'll determine if I leave you and go alone: Do you have your passport? If not, aloha*."

Naruto looked sideways. Then he undid his luggage on the sidewalk to dig for his identification. After rambling through his Speedos, he found a little pamphlet with his picture in his. He flashed it to Sasuke. "I'm going to Hawaii after all!" He picked up his jacket from the sidewalk and threw it on his shoulders.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Get in, and don't breathe another word until we get on that plane."

When he heard the doors unlock, he quickly tossed his suitcase onto the backseat. Sasuke just hoped the plane ride wouldn't be as miserable as that was. Hope was all he had when his patience wore thin.

PCKAAPA

Once he parked his car in the rental garage, they got their bags out of the car and walked into the airport with only forty-five minutes to spare. Sasuke rushed to the front desk, glad that there wasn't a queue to wait in. He slammed his passport on the desk and stated his business.

"Lucky you," the agent said with a raised brow. "The flight's been delayed an hour."

Sasuke's eye had a short spasm. He and Naruto heaved their bags over the desk. Then the agent tagged them and sent them away on a conveyer belt.

The agent handed them their boarding passes. "Follow those signs and head to security check. You've got a little time—just a little."

Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads around to spot the signs for the security check. When they did, they quickly walked to the shortest line available and started stripping themselves of their belongings. When Naruto's turn to go through the metal detector came up, Sasuke worried about Naruto having any piercings to get pulled over for. That particular piercing being down below would further ruin his morning.

The blonde slipped off his jacket, leaving him with just those jeans and tank top, showing off hints of those creepy tattoos he had, even the newer ones. The security agents broke from their unfriendly stares and opened their eyes very wide.

Fortunately, Naruto made it through with the machine staying silent. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they frisked him, looking as if they were groping him on purpose. At least they could board the flight after this was over.

They met on the other side and put their shoes and jackets back on. With a flash of their boarding passes at the gate, Naruto and Sasuke climbed up the stairs to the plane.

"Aloha Japan! Won't miss you!" Naruto playfully called out to the ground when he reached the top of the stairs.

"I will get the captain to drop you off in the ocean if you don't behave!" Sasuke hissed as he yanked Naruto's jacket. "Now let's find our seats."

Sasuke took the window seat and to his discomfort, Naruto took the one next to him. He kept a small carry-on that contained a book and his iPod. Once he stuck in his earbuds and took in the classical piano stylings of Chopin, his eyes glided across the pages taking in no information.

Then a sleepy blonde decided to rest his head on his shoulder. Even after all that hell they just went though, he looked kind of cute to Sasuke as he snoozed. Sasuke could smell the orange scented shampoo coming from his soft hair. The way his lips parted was threatening to allow some drooling, but they closed when he shifted his head. Naruto would still continue to be cute as long as he didn't snore.


	3. Chapter 3

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Hey you guys! (Electric Company joke…lol) I'm glad you stuck around for the third chapter. I haven't been updating consistent with updates, but I have good reasons! I've got a robotics competition tomorrow and my robot's not finished! Wish me the best of luck, and while you're at it, you can send me some painkillers to ease my headache…Okay let's read!

**PCKAPA CH3**

Some miserable hours later, Naruto and Sasuke landed at their island destination. Sasuke was glad to be able to put his feet back on earth since Naruto kept pestering him once he woke up. A few hundred kilometres back, the blonde asked him to join the Mile High Club.

"Hell no! Do you even know what that is?!" Sasuke spat at him, almost forgetting not to yell. "How about joining the Six Feet Under Club? I hear they're offering membership!"

As soon as the captain bid them a goodbye from the intercom, everyone left their seats and got off the plane. Pretty hula dancers holding colourful leis greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawaii!" they said as they threw the flowers over the tourists' necks. When Naruto got down to get his, he vocally acknowledged their beauty.

"Man, you girls are cute!"

Sasuke was getting more and more irritated. Fortunately for his sake, none of them seemed to understand Japanese even though they looked Asian. Then he whipped his head around and took in the new sights. Heck, there were plenty of palm trees and colourful shirts, but no beach in sight yet.

He gently pulled Naruto away from the hula girls and guided him into the airport to get their things. When they got inside, Sasuke split himself from Naruto to find the front desk.

There was a ponytailed man at the counter wearing a green aloha shirt. He looked up from his computer with a lazy smile. "Aloha, sir. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, aloha. Can I get a rental car at this airport?"

"Certainly." The man made a few keystrokes. "But be mindful that gas is expensive here. We have one convertible left, the rest being four-door sedans. Interested?"

"I'll take the convertible. How much?"

The man made a few clicks. "Two hundred fifty a day. Now will that be cash or credit?"

Sasuke nearly lost his composure. "On second thought, forget about the car rental. Maybe I'll get a bike. Can I get a map?"

The man's smile opened to a laugh. "Sure. But would you like me to call a cab instead? They're cheap."

The raven thought this man would try to sell ice cream to an Eskimo, so he gave in to make him happy. "Yeah sure." He handed over his credit card. "And while you're at it, could I get a currency exchange?"

"Sorry, but the ATM's by the food court." He handed him a folded paper. "Your cab will be here in fifteen minutes. Enjoy Hawaii, sir."

Sasuke left the line and went off to find his blonde. He spotted Naruto sitting on a bench with their luggage. He felt relieved knowing that the blonde wasn't causing him any unneeded embarrassment. He navigated the crowd to fetch him.

"Hey Naruto, we can leave now," he said, sitting down next to him. "And thanks for getting my bags."

"No problem. But since you paid for a fancy hotel, shouldn't the airport be able to send it straight to the hotel? I mean that's just hospitality for crying out loud!"

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke stood up. "You hungry, dobe?"

"Your treat?"

"Nothing above twenty dollars. Grab our stuff and let's go find the food court."

So they set off for food. Lucky for the raven that there wasn't a long line at the ATM. Naruto sat himself at a table and waited for one of the lines to get shorter. Though his English wasn't as great as Sasuke's, he could still pick something to eat. Then his eyes caught onto a certain item on the menu.

Sasuke came back stuffing his wallet full of green bills. Grudgingly he handed Naruto a twenty.

The blonde got in line and spoke to the cashier the best he could. "Two ramen burger, please!" She took the money and slid him a small box containing his order. He was too excited to get his change, so Sasuke took it for him and ordered a vanilla chai smoothie to cool himself down.

They walked to the front of the building and waited outside for the cab. Sasuke was starting to envy Naruto for wearing flip-flops. It was cold in Japan, but it was nice and toasty on the plane and muggy in Hawaii. So he took off his jacket and stuffed it into one of his bags. Two minutes into their wait, a yellow car pulled up. The driver stepped out of the car to put their bags in the trunk.

When they got ready to go to the city, Sasuke said to the driver, "Mahalo Hotel please."

"Alright."

As the airport faded into the background, the city around them showed itself to be quite an eyeful. Nearly everyone wore those traditional flowered patterns, either as dresses or a button-down. Sasuke even spotted a girl in aloha overalls licking at a Popsicle while walking her dog. There were a few street performers on the corners, open grills on the green grasses, and people sitting on blankets underneath short and tall palm trees. Sasuke made a mental note of which cafes and venues he'd visit once he dropped his bags in his hotel room. It seemed to be lunch hour, so the traffic would probably be heavy for a little longer.

In the midst of his daydreaming, a beach finally uncovered itself over the horizon.

"I see you like that beach," said the driver.

Sasuke snapped from his daydream and stopped sipping on his smoothie, noticing that Naruto was just about finished stuffing his face with those noodle burgers.

"Magical things happen on that beach around sunset." The driver gave a laugh. "And the Mahalo is just above it. Hopefully you'll get to see the view."

The Mahalo Hotel appeared around the corner after a final turn. It was tall and wide, its towering storeys looking down on Sasuke and Naruto while its width appeared to welcome them with open arms. Blooming flowers that decorated the area seemed to wave at them in the gentle breeze as they swayed over the lush green grass. Sasuke could even hear far-off splashing of a pool, which almost blended into the splashing of ocean waves onto the shore.

The driver took their bags into the hotel and bid them a goodbye. The view from the outside could not compare to the inside. The lobby was busy with aloha-clad bellhops pushing carts and moving luggage. In the centre was a glorious fountain that allowed its waters to flow in intricate patterns. The glass elevators floated up and down the walls like angels entering and exiting the heavens. There were a few pockets in the walls that turned out to be aquariums where exotic fish swam. The furniture looked so comfortable, even more so as portly man stretched himself out over a vibrating couch. The pictures Sasuke saw on the website just didn't do justice.

"Aloha, travellers. Welcome to the Mahalo Hotel," brightly said the woman at the front desk. Sasuke and Naruto walked to the front desk, still eying the sights of the lobby.

"Uh, yeah. Reservation for Sasuke Uchiha," he told her.

She typed on her keyboard. "Uh-huh. A deluxe penthouse suite with an ocean view, 146 on the sixth floor." She presented him a key card. "Help yourself to our five-star buffet, our luxury spa, hot springs, workout rooms, and pools. We also have a luau every Friday. Enjoy your vacation."

Overwhelmed with the info, Sasuke and Naruto took the angelic glass elevator to the sixth floor. The ride was quiet, not even a sound came from the elevator's ascent. The view was even more breathtaking from above. Sasuke watched as the fountain started to spew its water in rapid spirals. After the elevator came to a soft stop, the sixth floor filled their sights.

It was wide and the floor's tiles were shiny enough that Sasuke and Naruto were looking back at themselves. The doors had generous amounts of space between each other. The raven scanned the golden numbers on the doors for his suite, but Naruto beat him to it.

"I found it Sasuke!"

Sasuke swiped the card and opened the door. The bellhop had already delivered their bags, placing them neatly on the sofa. Sasuke could tell that Naruto liked the flat screen and the mini fridge since he immediately took out a coconut water and plopped himself down on top of his bag to start channel surfing.

"You better enjoy that spot 'cause that's where you're sleeping for the rest of the week," Sasuke hissed as he touted his bags to his bed. "And try not to eat from the mini fridge. I have to pay for that stuff!"

Naruto gave a big yawn and stretched himself out. "Hey Sasuke, you know that thing that happens to you when you travel and can't sleep right?"

"You mean jet lag?"

"Yeah, that's it. What time is it at home?"

Sasuke pulled out his phone. "It's around six in Konoha. We've lost a day and some hours, so I think it's a little after one here." He spotted an aquarium clock on the nightstand. "And I'm right. Then I'm out of service range. Looks like I don't have a phone this week."

"Okay then. I'll be down at the buffet if you need me," Naruto told him. "I need some sugar to reset my clock."

"You don't need a translator? I mean, this is an English speaking country—state or whatever," Sasuke said, absentmindedly showing concern.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I just follow my nose and my stomach. And there's plenty of other Asians here."

When the door clicked shut, Sasuke dove into the fluffy-softness of his queen-sized bed. The silky, puffy pillows were about to swallow him whole as they rubbed over his body. The raven took in a deep breath, letting the light flowery smell fill his lungs.

'_Screw jet lag. I'm tired as hell…'_

And he fell asleep.

**PCKAPA CH3**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

A short A/N right here. How on earth can you write about things you've never done and places you've never been? No idea, so the airport scene's a bit spotty. And my time math may be off.


	4. Chapter 4

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **

My apologies, my apologies! I've had a terrible case of writer's block these days. Forgive me, 'cause chapter four is coming around Friday. This one's for you, Robin the bird!

**PCKAPA Ch4**

Despite the jetlag, Sasuke awoke to the sound of water running at full force. Sunlight peeked through the ocean blue curtains of the window that gave an ocean view. The raven tried to open his eyes, but they snapped shut as golden rays of sun hit his pupils. He lifted himself from his cloud-like bed to get something inexpensive from the mini-fridge. He hoped that passion fruit water and macadamias won't show up on his bill costing a fortune. He sat himself back on his cloud. As he popped the cap on the bottle, the running water came to a stop, and a fruity-smelling steam flooded in from the bathroom.

So did Naruto, sans towel.

Sasuke almost choked on his macadamias. "What the hell Naruto?! I didn't invite you here to see your dick! Get a fucking towel." Sunlight bounced off Naruto's glistening-wet skin as beads of water slid over his tattoos. "Little Naruto" dangled peacefully between his tan thighs with that piercing crowning its head, torturing Sasuke's mind.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gay, teme?" the blonde said playfully. Naruto shook some water out of his hair.

"That's not the point!" Sasuke hissed back, blushing a bit. He set down his nuts and water and marched into the bathroom to freshen himself up. "And don't bother eating from the mini-fridge. Go to the buffet if you're hungry." He slammed the door and turned on the faucet.

Since Sasuke was in the bathroom with the only towels in the suite, Naruto dried himself off with one of the bathrobes hanging next to the door. He tossed on a pair of tight briefs (to prop up Little Naruto), threw on a chest-hugging tank top, and pulled on some orange board shorts. Plopping himself on Sasuke's bed, the blonde helped himself to the rest of Sasuke's macadamias and some Hawaiian-American television.

In the shower, Sasuke mindlessly lathered himself with a fruity body wash. The label read "Pineapple Passion" in golden letters. He scrubbed at his hair, being careful not to get the foam in his eyes. After he rinsed his raven locks, he finally gave attention to his growing hard-on.

'_I can't believe that dobe's making me feel like this. Oh well…'_

He squirted a handful of Pineapple Passion in his hand and worked up a rich white lather. Trying to push Naruto out of his mind, he began to stroke himself in a fast rhythm. But the blonde seemed to dance through his thoughts even more.

That sunkissed skin of his.

His whiskered-tatted cheeks.

Those sky blue eyes.

That shaggy blond hair.

His annoying, but still attractive smile.

His gorgeously tanned legs.

That ass.

Sasuke bit his lip and shot his cum down the drain, watching it eddy away with the soapy water. After another full body rinse, he stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, dried his hair, and left the bathroom. Naruto was still laying on the bed.

And the only thing left of the macadamias was the plastic bag.

"I was waiting for you to get done showering so we could start the day together," Naruto told him.

Sasuke could only eye the empty bag of nuts on the table. "I told you not to eat anything from the fridge! And you're not allowed on the bed."

"But that wasn't in the fridge, Sasuke. It was on the table!" Naruto picked up the passion fruit water and pulled up the top. Before he could put it to his lips, Sasuke made a grab for it. Naruto did the best he could to keep it in his possession, but Sasuke was determined to get back his water.

"This one's mine, dobe! You saw me drink from it!" the raven hissed at him. "You had one yesterday."

Naruto knew that Sasuke had his lips on the bottle. He just wanted to have a little fun this morning. Annoying Sasuke in college was one of his favourite pastimes.

Sasuke was so busy trying to tame his mini-fridge fees that he forgot about the towel around his waist being the only barrier between him and Naruto. The blonde noticed, letting a sneaky smirk slip between his whiskered cheeks.

The two were face-to-face on the bed, still fighting to claim the passion fruit water. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto as the blonde held the prize further away. Then such a thing happened.

In one quick swoop, the towel was removed from the raven's waist, showing Naruto everything.

"Aww," Naruto cooed. "Looks like you were thinking about me in the shower," he said, eyeing his limp erection.

Angry, Sasuke picked up the towel and went through his luggage for some clothes. "Forget everything you saw, Naruto!" He forced his legs into a pair of boxers. "You know what? You can enjoy Hawaii on your own time!"

"Okay, okay teme! I'm sorry!" Naruto whined. "You can have your water back, and I promise not to go in the mini-fridge anymore. But please, please, pleeeeease let me spend time with you! I'll be a good boy!"

Sasuke sucked in his breath and put on a tanktop. He didn't bother replying to Naruto's whines.

"I didn't see your big dick, okay?" The blonde got off the bed and presented him with the passion fruit water. "Let's try to have some fun together this week." He flashed a bashful smile.

Sasuke wanted to relent now that they were sort of equals, but he kept his original intent and took the bottle with a swift hand.

"Don't fuck with me, dobe."

**PCKAPA Ch4**

Naruto and Sasuke took the glass elevator to the main floor and went to the dining hall for breakfast. Naruto led the way since Sasuke didn't bother to explore the hotel yesterday. They went past the gushing fountain, the weight room, the first floor of the spa, and the wide door to the beach to get the food. Sasuke couldn't take it in fast enough. Then the smell of food hit him in the face. Before him was a three-story dining room, with dancers, aquariums, and gentle music flowing in the background.

"Aloha, and welcome to the Mahalo Dining Hall," said an Asian woman standing at a podium. She then started speaking Japanese. "Hey Naruto. I see that your friend decided to get out of bed."

"Hi, Tenten. Just came to get a little breakfast. Then we're going to the beach!" Naruto said to her.

She turned to Sasuke. "I'm Tenten. What's your name?"

Sasuke coldly introduced himself and jumped back to Naruto. In English, he hissed, "The beach? I didn't agree to that."

"We're going to have fun together," Naruto mouthed as if he understood what the raven said.

Tenten kept smiling and offered them a table. Sasuke noticed how she seemed to like Naruto so much. He didn't see himself having feelings for the blonde, but it irked him a little to see someone else act as if they were flirting with him. Sasuke secretly assessed her head to toe. Her dark brown hair was pulled into tight twin buns. Silver bananas dangled from her earrings. Her blue dress had pink flowers and yellow kiwis in it. And her feet were strapped into platform flip-flops. Sasuke admired the lime-green polish on her toes. Even though the ensemble sounded ridiculously tacky, it suited her.

They continued to talk in their native tongue as she escorted them to the top tier.

"…and right now they're serving breakfast and lunch—brunch. You can eat pizza, ice cream, eggs, pancakes, and sausage…" She rambled on naming more foods. "Enjoy the top floor."

Naruto waved her goodbye. Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking for a good place to start loading his plate.

"See? I told you I didn't need your translation services. Plenty of Asian babes here, teme."

Sasuke stormed off through the aloha-clad crowd in search of some fish to put in his growling stomach. On the way, he passed a table full of native Hawaiian food. He noticed how similar the foods looked to the stuff people ate back at home. He grabbed himself a plate and decided to take in some grilled salmon, some maki sushi, and a few pear halves and went back to his table.

Naruto was already sitting down, chowing down on what looked like ramen-crust pizza with every topping imaginable. Besides that plate was a platter topped with eggs, blueberry pancakes bleeding butter and syrup, a hearty cinnamon roll, and a saucer with greasy bacon slices lying next to chubby sausage links. There were two tall drinks sitting on the table as well—one blue, one a yellowish-green. They were both dressed up with fruit and little umbrellas.

"Waitress came by and you weren't here, so I picked a drink for you," the blonde said in between chews.

"Thanks, I guess," said Sasuke as he sat down. "So what's this drink called?"

Naruto swallowed a pepperoni chunk from his pizza. "I don't know English that well, but I think it's called something blue… Good thing the menu had pictures."

"Might be a Blue Hawaii." Sasuke took a deep sip from it, making his cheeks go pink. The sweet-sour flavour ran across his tongue and made him feel better. He put the possibility of the tasty drink being alcoholic aside and decided to have a carefree morning. "It's pretty good, Naruto. What about yours?"

The blonde sipped on his concoction and grimaced. "Ugh, it's gross. It doesn't have any sugar in it! Let me sip yours."

"Hell no! You ordered it, now suck it up, dobe." Sasuke went to work on his sushi and fish. He threw a glance at Naruto's plates and looked down at his. "Did you smoke some weed on the beach this morning?"

"Sasuke, you've seen me eat ten bowls of ramen before," he tucked away the last pizza slice and started on the pancakes. "And you're one to talk. You can eat that stuff at home you know."

The blonde was right. The food on Sasuke's plate was always available at the grocery stores back in Konoha. So the raven took his fork and bravely stabbed at the sausage and bacon.

"No fair!"

"Yes fair, dobe. I paid for this trip," teased Sasuke as he took a bite of a sausage. It tasted of maple syrup and spicy pepper. "I'm not a huge fan of greasy meat, but this isn't half bad." Sasuke took a napkin and wiped the grease from his lips.

Naruto sipped at his bitter drink. "You have no taste."

**PCKAPA Ch4**

After they finished up brunch, Naruto and Sasuke went to experience what Hawaii was known for—the beaches. It wasn't as crowded as they expected, but it wasn't so vacant either. There were plenty of colourful umbrellas lining the sandy shore. Beach-goers laid themselves out on towels, and far off out to sea, surfers were catching tasty blue waves. Near the hotel were a few beach-side shops with good items to offer at wildly expensive prices. Sasuke sucked in his breath and spared a few dollars to buy two kites since there was a decent wind blowing in from the Pacific. Naruto poked fun of Sasuke's pale skin and picked up a bottle with a picture of a smiling sun and strawberry wearing shades. He put two and two together and guessed that it was strawberry sunscreen.

"I don't want you to burn up, teme. And I don't want you to stay pale either. Maybe you'll get a tan while you're out here," the blonde teased.

Sasuke snatched the bottle along with an umbrella and two towels so he and Naruto didn't have to share. Then the blonde allowed something to catch his eye.

"Hey Sasuke, they're selling kites."

The raven rolled his eyes. "No dobe. Not paying for those."

The white-haired cashier noticed the situation. "Hey man, those kites are half-priced today. Hard to pass up a two-for one deal," he told him in a laid-back manner. He started to twirl his pucca shell necklace with his finger. He reminded him so much of Suigetsu, but that couldn't be him. Could it?

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who was now sporting a pathetic puppy-dog pout with wide eyes.

"Fine. Get me that bat one while you're at it."

Cheerfully, Naruto picked out an orange box kite for himself and grabbed the one with bat wings for Sasuke.

The cashier flashed Sasuke a lazy, pointy-teethed grin. "Good choice, man. That'll be all? Okay, that's fifteen dollars and fifty cents."

Sasuke reluctantly pulled out a few awkward green banknotes and paid for their things.

They walked away from the shops to find a decent spot on the beach. When they did, Naruto laid out their towels while Sasuke set up the umbrella. Naruto stretched himself out and gazed out to sea.

"You know what Sasuke?" said Naruto. "Hawaii isn't that bad of a country. I'm thinking about staying here."

Sasuke popped open his bottle of sunscreen and slathered some on his arms. "Good for you. I can leave you here and not have to worry about you coming back to Japan. But Hawaii's a state, not a country. It used to be though."

Naruto shrugged off those comments and switched to watching Sasuke dress himself with sunscreen. As he worked the lotion over the rest of his body, the raven looked as if he had issues putting on his back.

"Need help, teme?"

"No! I can do it myself!" Sasuke snapped.

Ignoring his friend, Naruto squirted the pink lotion into his palm and rubbed some on Sasuke's back. The raven relished the sensation of Naruto's hands rubbing the cool lotion on his skin.

Naruto put his lips to his ear and asked him in a whisper, "Do you like what I'm doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved away from Naruto's touch. "Stop it. People are watching us."

"But you still have a lot left on your back," the blonde said. Then his lips twisted into a smirk. "You can rub that on me…" He gently dabbed a little on the tip of Sasuke's nose, making Sasuke's cheeks go pink.

"You know you want too," the blonde cooed.

Sasuke didn't want to seem as if he were coming onto Naruto, but now it felt like Naruto was coming onto him! He was sure he hadn't told Naruto he was gay, but it appeared that there were a few clues thrown here and there. Sasuke quickly decided to take the chance even though Naruto was constantly pissing him off and they've only been in Hawaii for a day.

He gave blonde the okay. The blonde slowly rubbed his hands over his back to get off the excess lotion and rubbed his coated hands on his own chest. He brushed his hands over the trail of paw prints and the swirl over his belly button. His deep blue eyes leered at Sasuke lustfully as his tongue darted between his lips. "Come at me," he mouthed.

Sasuke squirted a little more sunscreen in his hand and slid his hands up and down Naruto's chest and stomach. The blonde laid back onto his beach towel to let Sasuke get to work. He wasn't buff, but he was toned and blessed with a little muscle. The raven took his finger and traced the paw prints to Naruto's nipples, which were both standing at attention.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto giggled.

The raven spread the lotion to Naruto's right arm, taking time to admire the tattoos he had collected on it. He stroked his hand over the kanji for steel, a pair of chopsticks crossed over a slice of fishcake with a red swirl in the middle, a pair green anime eyes, and a dark blue hibiscus flower missing its centre. He did the same for the other arm, rubbing lotion over a pair of black bullhorns, a haiku in kanji, and flames down to his wrist.

Sasuke stared into his eyes as he held his hand to his face and brushed it with the tip of his nose. He leaned down and put his face close to Naruto's.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Had enough foreplay?" The blonde tapped a toe on Sasuke's growing bulge. His lips were inching closer and closer to Sasuke's, but the raven pulled away.

In a playful way, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, which made him yelp in pain.

"You know you wanted that, teme!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke's cheeks were now red, and he was sporting a grin.

The wind picked up, making their kites tumble away from their towels. Sasuke caught hold of their spools and reeled them back in.

"I'm pretty sure that box you picked won't even get off the ground," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat himself up and grabbed his kite. "Wanna bet?"

"What do you wager?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in a moment of thought. Then he had it. "If my kite flies, you have to get a tattoo of my choosing. If it doesn't, I won't bother you anymore on this vacation."

Sasuke was sure the odds would be in his favour. "Deal, dobe."

They walked to a clear spot down the shore where there was no chance of anything getting in the way of their kite flying wager. Sasuke unwound the spool of his bat-shaped kite and began to run. The blond started a jog, and a gust of wind went under his kite.

"It's flying a helluva lot higher than yours, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Then the wind took a turn and blew Naruto's kite into Sasuke's, making the box swallow the bat.

Sasuke accepted his defeat, but he hoped Naruto doesn't hold the tattoo issue over his head. "Okay, you win. Just please don't pick a stupid tattoo. And least let me pick where it goes."

The kites were picked up, and they went back under their umbrella.

"Could you get me some shaved ice, Sasuke? It's hot out here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't push it dobe." He got up and walked toward the shops again. There wasn't much of a line, so he gladly pulled out his wallet and asked for two deluxe shaved ice cones. He watched as the woman pack some vanilla ice cream in a plastic cone with some dark beans and tossed a scoop of powdery shaved ice on top of it all. She then squirted every colour in the flavour rainbow onto the ice. When she finished the second one, she jabbed a spoon in both cones. Sasuke paid and went on his way.

When he came back with the shaved ice, Sasuke saw Naruto sitting with another guy under their umbrella. It was the cashier from the beach supply shop. He obviously didn't speak Japanese since he was playing charades with Naruto. The white-haired guy was making eyes with Naruto and touching his cheeks with an affectionate hand. He seemed to be complimenting Naruto's tattoos while he was at it. Then Sasuke saw him take out a pen and scribble on his hand.

"Suigetsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted in Japanese so few people could understand. "You let me catch you banging my ex-girlfriend, now this?" Some sunbathing girls in bikinis snapped in his direction to see what the commotion was about. A fat man was so startled that he dropped his ice cream on the sidewalk.

Shaking in his clothes, the white-haired guy backed away from Naruto. "Who the hell is Suigetsu? My name is Keanu and I've never set foot in Japan! Didn't know this guy was your boyfriend, man. Sorry."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sasuke apologised to Keanu and gave Naruto his shaved ice. Keanu waved Naruto a goodbye and walked toward the boardwalk.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and feverishly licked the blueberry part of his shaved ice.

"Sasuke, why did you yell at that guy? He was just being nice," Naruto asked, his voice drenched with concern. "And what do you mean Suigetsu slept with Sakura?"

The raven gazed out to sea. "Don't worry about that, Naruto. We're here to vacation, not stress."


End file.
